


And Maybe After All This Time Forever Can Start

by KawaiiCommunism



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCommunism/pseuds/KawaiiCommunism
Summary: Klaus was sober, his family were happy and together but he was so miserable. He needed Dave, he deserved to be able to conjure his love. So why was it as if his ghost didn't exist? Klaus knew however that they would eventually meet again, and he wasn't wrong.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	And Maybe After All This Time Forever Can Start

Dave was gone and the apocalypse was averted, so why could he not conjure him?

If anything the past week had been utter hell for Klaus, choosing to quit drugs cold turkey was perhaps not his best idea but he needed to do it for Dave. He needed to see him again and tell him that he was okay that he had survived. Dave deserved to know that he had survived. It turned out however that his utter frustration, and completely recklessness thanks to the sobering up, was actually perfectly timed.

When Luther became alpha male and locked Vanya in the downstairs prison room Klaus had had a moment of sheer adrenaline. He had no idea where the strength came from but he physically pushed Luther out of his way and was able to let Vanya out swearing that Luther could go fuck himself and he would keep her safe.

Then the apocalypse just never happened, Five wasn’t sure exactly what did it, but he was positive that Klaus was the major factor. Perhaps just the smallest elements such as Klaus’s time in Vietnam giving him a more assertive nature had enabled them to band together. So they were alive and well and a family and the world was still standing, so why was Klaus so fucking miserable.

He knew recovering addicts did strange things while trying to detox but this was ridiculous. The sun felt like it was blinding causing him to hide in the house for most of the day, he couldn’t sleep at night and he had a fascination with meat. Trade one addiction for the other right. Diego had left steaks out on the counter with the promise of a family barbeque to celebrate the preventing of the apocalypse but while he stepped out to take a phone call Klaus had eaten all of them raw. He also ran away in embarrassment, what the fuck was wrong with him. He also blamed Luther when he was further confronted about, which Diego actually believed.

“Diego think about it Ape DNA has probably just fully screwed his taste pallet, maybe we should keep this quiet though because he is pretty sensitive about the ape comments” Klaus had said to which Diego just nodded and agreed too. Embarrassing ordeal averted now Klaus just needed to find ways to manage his come down cravings.

There was also the issue of not being able to sleep, it seemed as soon as the moon came up he was suddenly wired each night. If he wasn’t so exhausted he felt like he wanted to just move and travel around the city. He felt like the city was his and he needed to assert that. He was so weak and tired though, so for hours upon hours he just lay there thinking about Dave. His smile, his laugh, the colour his hair was when the sun hit in the right way. Just thinking about him calmed Klaus but it also frustrated him, knowing that he could not conjure him. He was sober he deserved to have Dave with him.

Klaus threw himself onto his side covering his head with his pillow, at least the ghosts were being quiet they actually seemed afraid of him every time he looked their way which was strange. “Time are we at Benny Boy” Klaus groaned as he looked towards Ben who was sitting on his windowsill staring out towards the city.

Ben placed his bookmark in his book and closed it setting it down on the desk before he stood up and turned to him “Almost five a.m, you fell asleep around six yesterday, maybe you will be blessed with such luck again today”. Ben then took a seat at the foot of his bed “Klaus you’re doing so well with this detox, yes the symptoms showing are odd but that must have to do with how long you were on the drugs for and I bet nobody has an easy detox”.

Klaus further groaned as he pressed his palms over his eyes. Ben was right this was just his body’s way of getting rid of all the drugs in his system but why did it have to suck so much. He gave up the drugs his body should be leaping for joy, high on life, but no he felt like he was having the worst come down ever. He turned to Ben who had now decided to start scanning one of the leaflets he had left his last rehab visit with.

“How long do you think this will go on for?”

Ben rolled his head to the side his eyes still fixed on the leaflet “It’s hard to say, Doctor Sylvia here says addiction is a lifelong battle and the cravings can last forever”.

This only caused Klaus to further groan. In most of his rehab visits he had found ways to continue to use but for a select few, the more expensive ones his father sent him to he was forced to detox. None of them felt like this though, he had always had cravings but the cravings he currently had were different. It was like he had this innate hunger that he couldn’t figure out and the only thing that somewhat calmed him down was when he ransacked the family barbeque, which he still didn’t understand. Deciding sleep was just not possible Klaus abandoned his bed, wrapping the duvet around his shivering body.

“You don’t think this will go on forever do you Benny boo” he sighed as he pushed his hand through his hair. As Ben looked up at his brother from his seat on the bed he could not help but notice just how much sicker he looked. When he had returned to the academy days earlier Ben could not understand just how different Klaus was. Yes, fighting in a war for ten months and loosing the love of your life can change someone but Ben really could not describe what had happened to his brother. He was different, his eyes looked greener and his skin paler, his spirit which had also always been a beacon of light leading Ben’s spirit to his side just felt different, it was still there but it was as if his light had been dampened by shadows. The other ghosts must have been able to tell too because Ben noticed numerous ghosts choosing to keep out of Klaus’s way.

Klaus was just so broken when he returned back from Vietnam that he couldn’t even enter the house, he just sat on the front steps sobbing until Diego forced him inside. Ben had seen him after break ups before and none of them shook him the way Dave did and while Ben had not been in Vietnam with his brother he could tell how in love his brother was. Yes there was the tattoo declaring Klaus’s love for Dave but there was also the glisten in his eye when he spoke about him. Ben just hoped for Ben’s sake that Klaus would be able to conjure his love soon because he did not know how much longer he could watch him fall apart for.

“You coming or not” Klaus mumbled on his way out of the bedroom and Ben decided to join him. Maybe they could find some late night sitcoms, it had been too long since he and Klaus had just pigged out on the couch watching 80s television.

Sharing the duvet on the couch and with some talk show that neither of them cared to pay attention to on the television Ben watched as Klaus finally fell asleep. Just like all the nights previous Klaus’s exhaustion caught up with him just as the sun came up. “ God Klaus I hope things settle down soon” Ben sighed as he watched his brother.

_There was so much shooting, he wasn’t even fully awake when Dave was yanking him out of his cot. “ Klaus come on” Dave was yelling as he wrapped his fingers around his and allowing him to shake off the initial shock and turn to the autopilot of a call to battle._

_He had been shot himself the day earlier and it was miracle he survived, if not for Dave carrying him back to camp and tending to his wounds he would surely have been a goner. He had needed to spend the entire day in bed after that, with Dave by his side bringing food and drink to him because he was too weak for even that. Now he felt alive though and as he and Dave made their way to the front lines he was confident that they had survived the day before they were going to survive anything._

_Then in three weeks Dave’s tour was ending and the two of them were going to move to Paris. It had always been a fantasy of Dave’s to move to France and try making it as an artist and Klaus well he would be happy anywhere as long as Dave was by his side. Maybe they would get an apartment in the city, or maybe a small house somewhere in the country side and they could just be together. They would not have to worry about other soldiers glares, or trying to keep their love a secret, they would be able to just share a life together. No umbrella academy, or reputation as the child star who became an addict Klaus would be able to just start fresh._

_He wondered if he would ever tell Dave the truth, about the time travel and the academy and the world ending in 2019. On one hand he wanted to be completely honest with Dave but on the other he worried that telling Dave the truth would break the perfect life they had imagined together. He loved Dave so much that he just wanted their life together to be theirs and talking about the academy could destroy that._

_Klaus had left camp confident that day that everything was going to be okay, but then it wasn’t because Dave was shot and as he bled out Klaus saw his eye’s close and when he felt his heartbeat there was nothing, absolutely nothing. When Dave’s heart stopped beating Klaus was sure his did too and he left. What was the point in carrying on without him, with Dave gone he had nothing to live for so he used the briefcase that started the entire ordeal and with Dave’s blood on his hands he went home._

_There would be no Paris, no life of being Dave’s muse and there would be no more Klaus and Dave only Klaus._

Klaus woke up to Diego yelling and Ben still at his side. “What the hell is going on out there” he mumbled from where his face was pressed into the pillow. He tried pulling the duvet up over his head so he could try stuff out the muffled yelling. He could only really hear Diego which begged the question of who exactly was his brother so angry with. Diego and Luther arguing was pretty standard in their house, but Luther’s voice was missing from the screaming match which meant there was only one possibility.

Tucking his head out from under the duvet he turned to Ben “ What are Diego and Five arguing about now” Klaus asked as he began massaging his temples because he was feeling one hell of a headache. You would think that after a few hours sleep his aching body would feel relieved but he actually felt worse. He did not know how many more days he could deal with the withdrawal pains that this detox was bringing him. It was no wonder so many addicts returned to drugs if this was how quitting felt but he needed to remind himself that was doing this for Dave.

Ben shuffled in his seat “It’s not Five he’s arguing with, Five and Vanya went out for breakfast, its just some random guy at the door begging Diego to let him in”.

Klaus let out a high pitch laugh “Aw Ben does our sweet Diego have a little stalker out there”.

Ben too let out a laugh, it was nice seeing Klaus smile amongst his discomfort even if it was just for a minute. This was nice the two of them rarely got time to just be together and happy and if he could take a snapshot of that moment he would.

With a smile still on his face Klaus got up from the couch, “Come, let’s go help Diego with his crazy person” Klaus giggled. As he and Ben began making their way towards the foyer he began to be able to hear more clearly exactly what Diego was saying.

“I don’t give a fuck if its life and death you’re not seeing him, now get the hell off my porch”

“My brother is trying to better himself he doesn’t need the likes of you coming in and trying to ruin his life”

“Fuck off and no I will not tell Klaus you stopped by”

With that Klaus froze and he panicked, had one of his old dealers come trying to claim debt. Klaus was beginning to feel genuine fear when he heard the door slam shut. Well at least he wouldn’t have to confront whatever dealer was out there looking for him.

Diego then rounded the corner to where he and Ben were standing. “Who was it” Klaus asked, whoever it was must have left a name if they had asked Diego to inform him that he had stopped by. Maybe best case scenario was it was one of his old sponsors.

Diego only grumbled “Some crazy guy” he then started walking more towards Klaus “Tried to tell me your the love of his life and he had some larger than us information to tell you”.

Klaus started laughing “Gosh and I thought it was a stalker of you at the door, turns out I too have adoring fans, did you get a name?”

Diego then paused to recall the name of the man he had just been arguing with “Yeah his name was ..”. God why was Diego so bad at remembering names, “Dave, he said his name was Dave”. He didn’t think Klaus would care about the name but his brother looked like he had seen a ghost, well not like he usually looked when he saw a ghost but in the metaphorical sense. His eyes were wide and his lip was quivering and Diego was sure he looked like he was going to cry.

Without saying another word Klaus was running passed Diego and swinging open the large front door and there at the very end of the steps to his house he was standing there, the same kind eyes, the same dark blonde curls and the smile. He was just standing there smiling at Klaus in total awe while tears filled his eyes. He hadn’t age a day, this made no sense but still Klaus couldn’t stop himself as he dropped his duvet from around his shoulders leaving himself in only his sweatpants and ran he out the front door down the steps and into his arms.

“Dave” Klaus cried into Dave’s shoulder as he felt the strong arms around him only pull him tighter. Flush against one another Dave put his lips into Klaus’s messy curls as kissed the top of his head. Klaus could also feel Dave’s tears scattering onto him which only caused him to pull him tighter.

“Shh its okay I have you baby” Dave mumbled into Klaus’s hair. Finally he was holding him again and he could not contain his emotions. He pulled out of the embrace slightly so he could grab Klaus’s face with his two hands. He was so beautiful, still so beautiful and Dave remembered every curve of his face. He kissed his nose, and then his cheeks and he could taste the saltiness from Klaus’s fallen tears as he did so. They both looked like complete messes but Dave didn’t care he finally had Klaus in his arms again.

“I don’t know how your here Dave” Klaus wept as he leaned into Dave’s touches with a huge smile on his face.

Dave then tucked a stray curl behind his ear “I can explain everything, ugh just let me kiss you first” he giggled and then he pressed their lips together. He could feel Klaus smile at the kiss, for Klaus their last kiss had only been days ago, for Dave it had been decades and this was everything he wanted and more. He had missed this so much, the feeling of Klaus’s arms around his waist and Klaus’s face on his lips. He knew this moment couldn’t last forever though; he needed to explain to Klaus what was going on. He pulled back once more and looked up to see Diego still standing at the front door looking utterly confused. “If your brother will let me I can explain everything to you”.

Klaus face scrunched “You don’t need Diego’s permission to come in” he then turned to Diego “My boyfriend does not need permission from you”.

Dave’s heart sore, his boyfriend, Klaus still saw them that way. There was an issue though; he really did need Diego’s permission to be allowed inside. Not wanting to confront Klaus in the street he decided to lie “Klaus darling you know how important pleasantries are to me, could you please ask your brother to invite me inside”.

This elicited a giggle from Klaus “You always were the gentleman Davey” he then turned to his brother again “Diego my boyfriend is showing his southern charm, could you humour him and invite him inside”.

Grumbling Diego stepped aside “Fine you can come in, but if you have even the most miniscule amount of drugs on you I am going to gut you”. He furthered his point by pointing a knife directly in Dave’s face as Klaus and his apparent boyfriend made their way into the house. He knew Klaus hadn’t met this guy in the last week, so this guy was clearly a boyfriend from Klaus’s drug days thus triggering a protective older brother responsibility in Diego. He was so proud of Klaus’s sobriety and he would do anything to protect that.

Klaus then grabbed Dave’s hand and began leading him up the steps, god did he miss the feeling of Dave’s hand in his.

Klaus led him towards the television room where Ben was again sitting on the couch waiting for them. Not wanting to give his brother the one o clock show of himself and Dave consummating their relationship he gave Ben dagger eye’s hoping he would get the message.

Looking up at the two of them Ben rolled his eyes, “Seriously Klaus it’s the middle of the morning and you’re going to fuck some stranger from the front porch, that’s a new low”. Ben then further stretched into the couch taking up the entire seat, then giving Klaus a Cheshire cat grin.

“You and I both know I will carry on regardless of you moving or not because guess what I make you corporeal brother dear and today that you will be not” Klaus said with a grin and then spinning back to Dave who had just been watching him have the exchange with an empty couch. A couple of times in Vietnam when he couldn’t get enough drink or weed, Dave had caught him talking to some dead fellow soldiers. He never pushed Klaus about it though, perhaps he thought that was just a coping mechanism for the war, hell maybe he though Klaus was talking to God. Not that he would ask any favours of that little twerp.

Thankfully Ben left the room leaving Klaus and Dave alone. He needed to explain everything to Dave now, hell he had no clue how Dave was even here and he was filled with questions. He ran his finger tips up and down Dave’s arm continuously still in disbelief that he was there in the first place. “Dave” he began “I know I kept things from you but I promise I can explain”.

Dave then placed his hands on Klaus’s hips, thumbing the exposed skin there. “Klaus it’s okay, I know, I know about the umbrella academy and your powers and the time travel”. He then moved one hand up to Klaus’s face and ran it through his hair “I know you weren’t supposed to be in the A Shau valley, and I know you didn’t want to leave”.

Klaus then started to cry again, everything he was so scared would make Dave leave him. All of his secrets had just been uttered as if they were common knowledge, as if they did not matter to Dave. It was if they changed nothing. He then started sobbing “You’re damn right I didn’t want to leave you Dave, I love you Dave but you were dead”. He choked on the last word, saying it making him feel the same way he did when he saw Dave lying there. Inhaling sharply, Klaus quietly uttered “Dave you were dead, I saw you die and I could not stay without you”.

Dave then brought his fingers back to wipe Klaus’s tears “I know you didn’t want to leave Klaus, I know with all of my soul, but I’m here now”.

Hiccupping Klaus nodded “Yeah your here now” and he stared into Dave’s eyes and he saw the entire Universe within them. “Dave?”

“Yes my darling”

He smiled at the pet name, “How are you here?” he asked with a shaking breath.

_Dave had only two months left in his tour when it happened. Being one of the older members of the troop he put himself forward to go on a supply trek with Billy and Sarge. Billy Facinelli was a strange guy and most of the boys liked to stay away from him. He had this pessimism to him, he like Dave was one of the few who signed up rather than receiving the draft. He was also older, mid 40s at least._

_While Dave had signed up out of a sense of duty, Billy claimed he signed up because he was bored. Who did that? He was also very backwards and bigoted especially towards Dave’s faith as he had stated numerous times throughout the walk to the sister camp._

_It was their first day back since their last leave and Klaus and a few of the rest of the boys who had drank too much had been assigned unloading supplies. Klaus, bless him had put himself forward but the Sarge’s exact words had been “Hargreeves you do your punishment and lift those crates, then maybe you won’t drink so much next time”._

_Dave laughed at the memory, it was early in the morning so he was hoping this supply run would be quick an easy, it was only a couple of maps that they needed to pick up surely that couldn’t take too long. Then he and Klaus could convince Sunny that they would check the perimeter for him in exchange for a cigarette. Damn Sunny was stupid sometimes, the kid was week in week out convinced that the two of them wanted to tap a cigarette off him that bad, it never crossed the kids mind that he and Klaus were just looking to be alone together. It didn’t matter though because the less he suspected the better and he had an amazing evening planned for himself and Klaus._

_While on Leave the weekend prior Klaus had snuck out of their motel early claiming he had a surprise for Dave. He knew his boyfriend so he suspected Klaus had found some top quality weed and they were going to spend the day getting high naked in bed, which he had no problem with. What he did not expect was Klaus to saunter into the room shirtless with a massive grin on his face._

_“What did you do” Dave laughed as he smiled up at Klaus. Before speaking Klaus bent down towards the bed and kissed him on the cheek._

_“The early bird catches the worm Davey and I wanted you to wake up to my surprise”._

_That was when Dave noticed how red Klaus’s stomach was, a clear sign of a new tattoo. Dave grinned as he sat up, allowing the blankets to drop from his naked body “Oh my darling, you know I do love ink on you”._

_Klaus then giggled more as he pecked Dave on the nose “While that may be true my dearest Dave, I think you should be asking me what it says”._

_He then pulled a crumpled receipt from his pocket and handed it to Dave._

_“Bánh mì ?” Dave read “Klaus I knew you liked those sandwiches but did you tattoo your favourite food on you?”_

_Klaus rolled his eyes jokingly “Read the back of it you doof” he giggled._

_Dave turned over the receipt “Klaus loves Dave” he read. Then he noticed the symbols written above each word. Then something clicked in his mind and he held the piece of paper up to Klaus’s stomach for comparison and it was a match._

_‘Klaus loves Dave’ forever marked onto his boyfriends skin and he could not help but love him more._

_As he, Sarge and Billy made their way back to camp after collecting the maps he reflected on that moment. He was so in love and it was all he could think about, perhaps had he been paying more attention he would have noticed the snipers because there was a loud bang and suddenly he was laying on the ground. He was feeling whoosy and was not sure what was happening but the last thing he remembered before everything going black was Sarge yelling at Billy to “Do it, that’s an order” and then a piercing pain in his neck._

_Then everything went black._

_He woke up in a cot in the medical tent back at camp with Klaus beside him; Sarge was standing at the door. As he looked at his boyfriends face he felt so guilty, Klaus looked so broken and he felt dreadful that it was his carelessness that led him to being in the situation and the situation which led to Klaus’s tears._

_“Don’t cry m’fine” he croaked out as he tried to flash a smile._

_Klaus shook his head “You nearly died Dave, don’t ever do that again”._

_Dave laughed “I promise lo....” he quickly remembered Sarge standing at the door and had to stop himself from calling Klaus ‘love’. “ Klaus I promise I won’t die on you” he laughed._

_Klaus was about to say something else when Sarge’s voice boomed through the room “Hargreeves get out of here and bring me Billy Facinelli, Now”._

_Muttering curse words under his breath Klaus reluctantly left leaving Dave alone with Sarge. Dave was glad all three of them were alive but he was so confused as to how they survived it. A moment later, Billy entered the room, sadly without Klaus._

_“I told Hargreeves to trot off” Billy said as he sat himself at the foot of Dave’s bed. Sarge then followed him further into the room._

_“What’s the last thing you remember Katz?” said Sarge._

_“The sniper shots coming down from the trees” Dave replied, feeling dumb at giving such an obvious answer._

_Sarge scowled “That’s bullshit Katz, what’s the real last thing you remember?”_

_Dave sighed “It sounds crazy” Dave began “But I remember you yelling at Billy and then..”. He felt dumb saying it._

_“And then what” Sarge ordered back, Sarge was a fair man but he could be dominating when he wanted to be._

_“ I felt a really bad pain in my neck” Dave said quietly before adding, “ The worse pain I think I have ever felt, it hurt more than the shot”._

_Sarge nodded “ Good so you remember, Katz I’m going to tell you something and you are going to listen no matter how ridiculous you think it is”._

_Dave nodded weakly and he noticed the smug smile on Billy’s face._

_“This is gonna be good” Billy cackled to which Sarge shot him dagger eyes for._

_“You believe in monsters Katz” asked Sarge with total seriousness._

_Dave wanted to laugh, this must be some propaganda stunt Sarge was pulling. He could play along._

_“Oh yes Sarge, Frankenstein, The invisible man, Dracula, and the lot” Dave replied, wanting to show Sarge that he could be in on the joke._

_“ I think he’s getting it Sarge” Billy cackled again._

_“Dammit Facinelli, one more sound out of you and I will burn this tent down” Sarge yelled before his voice once again becoming calm. “Dave, I don’t want to beat around the bush with you, Frankenstein and the invisible man that’s children’s crap, Dracula is total hokum but vampires, Katz vampires are real and Dave, you are one, Billy turned you into one”._

_Dave could not believe what they were saying to him, he expected this kind of carry on from Billy but from Sarge now that was total crap. “Do you guys think I’m just some dumb country boy or something” Dave uttered as he tried to free himself from the bed. He wasn’t going to just sit around and listen to this crap._

_Then Billy’s hand was pushing him back down and damn Billy was strong._

_“Listen to me Katz, I know it sounds crazy but look you are part of some big picture. I’m working rogue from an organization and I have found out from friends on the inside that that organization wants you dead. I believe in killing a bad man David but you are one of the most honest men in this platoon and I have now made it so they can’t kill you”._

_Dave wanted to give Sarge credit for the performance he was putting on it was very believable. Suddenly a flask was being swirled under his nose and he felt a sudden pain in his mouth._

_“Do you believe us now you dummy” Billy said before pushing Dave’s fingers into his own mouth._

_Dave didn’t want to believe it, running over his finger were sharp long teeth, teeth that were not his they had not been there before. Then Billy was pushing a mirror into his hands “Why don’t you have a looky look” he said. When Dave looked in the mirror however, there was nothing absolutely nothing._

_Dave let out a shaky breath “ So a vampire” he uttered, not even believing his own words. What did this mean for him, what did this mean for he and Klaus. They had plans, they were going to move to Paris and live happily ever after but like that it was all gone._

_“You can’t tell Hargreeves” Sarge said “ And that’s an order, Dave you are not to tell anyone about Billy or yourself, you are to collect your rations from me, tell they boys you have a diet deficiency and need different food and I’ll sneak in what you need”._

_“Why would I need different food?” Dave asked innocently._

_Billy scoffed “ Christ you are dumb Katz, you need blood now, human blood you will die without it, Sarge takes the buckets from medical and laces it in our food”._

_Dave felt nauseous, human blood. He didn’t know what big scheme he was part of and why an organisation wanted him dead and why Sarge was so adamant on keeping him alive to spite them but this was his life now._

_After more time explaining logistics to him Dave was cleared to leave the medical tent. He found Klaus sitting alone on his cot, nobody else was around so he felt brave. Placing his hands on Klaus’s shoulders he kissed the top of his head._

_“Hey it’s my sick soldier” Klaus purred as he leaned his face back to look at Dave._

_Dave was glad the fangs had retreated and he boldly pressed a kiss to Klaus’s lips._

_“You’re recovered soldier” he corrected to which Klaus only giggled at._

_He then sat next to Klaus on the bed, enjoying just being near him. He was experiencing an emotional whirlwind and he wanted nothing more than to tell Klaus the truth but he couldn’t._

_Then a few weeks later on a battle on the frontlines Klaus was shot. They had been right next to each other when the bullet came and it went through Klaus’s clavicle shattering the bone before coming out the other side._

_As Dave watched Klaus fall to the ground he quickly grabbed him. Tears filled his eyes and he began shaking. This could not happen, there was no way this could happen._

_“Klaus baby no” he yelped as he pulled him closer to his chest._

_Then instinct took over, he did not think about what he was doing, nor did he make a conscious decision. Before he could consider the consequences his teeth were on Klaus’s neck and he was pressing his own cut wrist to Klaus’s lips._

_“ You’re going to be okay baby, We are going to be okay”._

_Klaus would need to spend the next few hours unconscious as his body transformed and then he would bring himself to explain it to him._

_But that never got to happen because Klaus did not wake of his own choice, he was awoken in the medical tent by a call to battle. With the fear that the camp could be burned they could not leave him there. So Dave and Klaus went out to that battle._

_Dave was confident they would return together but that was not the case._

_He woke up alone on a bloody battle field, afraid, with Sarge by his side._

_His chest hurt beyond all compare and he could barely speak but he still managed the words “Where is Klaus”. He needed to know where he was, he must have felt so alone and afraid, he remembered Klaus crying above him before he passed out, speaking of which why had he passed out?_

_Sarge sighed “ I thought it was all about you Katz, turned out the commission only wanted you gone to get Hargreeves to leave. He wasn’t supposed to be here Dave. If he hadn’t left they would have killed us all, I needed Hargreeves to think you were dead._

_Dave attempted to pull himself up, but he couldn’t“ You what?” he spat out._

_“ I shot you with a wooden bullet dipped in holy water Dave, I needed it to look like you were dead for a few minutes, not enough to kill you”._

_Dave was getting ready to yell and scream._

_“ He was a time traveller Dave, an old buddy of mine from the commission told me his brother is trying to save the world, we needed to let him go home”._

_Dave felt tears in his eyes again, a year ago he had just been working in his uncles hardware store and now he was talking about vampires, and time travel and saving the world._

_“Will I ever see him again” Dave cried out from the ground, still unable to stand up._

_Sarge the nodded at him “ You will Dave, in April 2019 New York city you can see him again, you need to make sure not to meet him younger though, make sure he has his sky soldier tattoo’s you can see him again”._

_“ Fifty years” Dave said hoarsely, Klaus was the love of his life so he would do it but it would be difficult. He knew however that knowing he got to see Klaus again would be worth it._

_“ Hey look on the bright side Katz” Sarge joked “ For him it will only be a week or so”._

_That thought made Dave happy. Klaus, his angel Klaus would only need to go one week without him. He would still need to explain everything to Klaus, he is going to be so scared but he had fifty years to get the ropes of becoming a vampire. He could master it and then he could help Klaus and then if Klaus still wanted him they could finally have their happily ever after._

_He decided not to tell Sarge that he had changed Klaus, he was worried that whatever organisation that Sarge was speaking about would hurt Klaus if they knew so he would bite his tongue._

_“So now what” Dave asked reluctantly._

_“There are numerous men named David Katz surprisingly fighting in this war, the commission won’t know which is supposedly you, and which were supposed to die so just live a quiet life Dave, the commission won’t bother you”._

_Dave nodded; he was beginning to feel life like he could slowly move again. He could do this; he would do this for Klaus._

“So I’m a vampire now like an actual vampire” Klaus said.

Dave could only look at him and nod; it was selfish what he did in turning Klaus but he stood by that he could not let him die. He started to cry again “I’m so sorry I turned you Klaus, you were dying and I knew there was nothing I could do and it was like a fight or flight response before I thought about what I was doing I was turning you, I just couldn’t imagine not having you, it’s okay if you hate me ”. Then he could no longer control the tears as they poured down his face.

Klaus’s fingers were suddenly there wiping them away “It’s okay Dave” he then gave him a quick kiss “Really it’s okay, you did what you needed to and you saved me”. Mirroring Dave’s action from earlier he placed his two hands on Dave’s cheeks “You saved me Dave, and fuck Dave if not for you I wouldn’t of been here last week for this end of the world shit, Dave you stopped the apocalypse”. He was staring into Dave’s eye, the ocean blue he fell in love with. He truly could never hate him; sure this was a lot to take in but no more so then accepting travelling back in time and falling in love.

Dave then pushed their foreheads together “I love you so much Klaus”. Klaus’s lips were then on his once again and he was melting into his sweet kiss. As his lips brushed against his, he was now fully sure in Klaus’s love for him. Not that he doubted it but he was so scared Klaus would hate him for what he did to him.

Breaking the kiss, Klaus smiled at him “So what now we spend forever together?”.

Dave only smiled more “Something like that, no matter what we do as long as we are together it will be heaven”.

It was hard knowing that he would live forever, that his siblings would grow old and he would just remain but hey that’s what life had been like for Ben and he seemed okay with that. More so his powers still worked so Ben could be with them too if he wanted too. They could get their house in France and they could really do whatever they wanted. He had woke up that day in the confidence that his love was gone and he would never see him again but now he was in his arms with a promise of forever. He began picking with the fluff of Dave’s sweater “Tell me Davey how have you been keeping busy”.

“Well mostly just waiting for you my love”

“While I do not doubt a single word of that, what else Dave” Klaus giggled.

Dave then sighed “ Well I finished my tour and then I figured ‘hey may aswell keep some poor kid from getting the draft and I had time so I kept signing up for more tours, I stayed there until 73 Klaus and I still thought about you every single day”. Dave said this with tears in his eyes. Those four years in Vietnam without Klaus had been some of the hardest years for him. He knew how much Klaus loved him, he had read Klaus’s love for him on his flesh everyday and he knew that Klaus just would not willingly leave him, his love had only left because he could not stomach being without Dave. His hands shook as he recalled those nights in Vietnam when all he wanted was to lie on his boyfriend’s chest and feel the steady flow of his breathing. To feel Klaus’s fingers in his hair. Suddenly Klaus had wrapped both of his hands around Dave’s to steady the shaking.

“Dave I’m so sorry, you know I didn’t want to leave you, I thought you were dead and I just could not go on without you”.

Dave nodded “I know baby, but we are together now and that’s what matters”. He then took another breath in “I decided not to tell my parents what I was; when I got home I used the G.I Bill and went to collage” he then grinned at Klaus “Want to guess what I did”.

Klaus’s smile doubled “Art school” he proudly declared. It had been Dave’s dream to go to art school and Klaus was so happy that Dave had been given the chance to follow them. Then Dave erupted into laughter.

“I wish” he laughed as he wiped a stray tear “My 1970’s Jewish parents letting me go to Art School, that hilarious baby”. He then gave a cocky grin “If you must know my dearest I went and became a doctor, specialised in obstetrics. I figured hey I’m dead kind of would it be ironic if I made it my job to be there for the beginning of life”.

Klaus then started squealing “Aww Davey, you got to deliver babies”

Dave laughed “Yeah came in handy that I got to make myself a couple new more time appropriate birth certificates, I moved hospital a lot and I was able to hide what I am, it’s such amazing work Klaus like I have held so many little babies and it never stops being amazing”.

He noticed the way Klaus was grinning at him, he didn’t know If Klaus even liked babies but he was smiling at Dave as if he had plucked the stars from the sky. “One day I was at work” he began “In October 1989 and there was flashing news about women who had not been pregnant giving birth and I didn’t want to believe it Klaus, I thought you were joking in Saigon when you said your dad bought you but then there it was Reginald Hargreeves adopted seven children and then thirteen years later I saw you on T.V and I just knew it was you”.

Klaus then groaned “Ugh Davey stop, I don’t need the embarrassment of you seeing me in my little uniform”.

Dave then laughed too “ You were only cute as a button” he then bopped Klaus on the nose. He missed this, he missed their playful banter and how they could just have fun with one another. In truth it had been hard during those years where he saw how troubled Klaus was, it wasn’t easy to see the love of his life on tabloid magazines being labelled as “ Number Four the Junkie Whore”.

“ I did something I shouldn’t have” Dave coughed out.

Klaus rose an eyebrow and then placed his hands under his chin, joining them by the tips of his fingers “Oh my pray tell Davey baby”, he giggled.

“Well” Dave began, “back in 2015 I needed to attend a conference in New York and ummm” he scratched the back of his head I may have punched your dad in the face”.

Klaus’s face turned into total shock “Dave, you are awful! You didn’t” he skitted out.

Dave was turning bashful “Look its not like I planned it, the conference was at this fancy schmancy hotel down town and I saw your dad walking out of his room and I like had to defend your honour, so I grabbed him by his dumb suit and punched him in the face”.

Klaus then pushed Dave further into the couch as he moved to straddles Dave’s hips, not that he would have cared but he was glad that Ben had left before he and Dave had this conversation, god how was he going to explain this to Ben.

“So yeah sorry for punching your dad but he deserved it”

Klaus then leaned in close to Dave’s face “David Joseph Katz, I love it when you talk dirty to me”.

Dave then couldn’t contain his bliss anymore, he leaned in to kiss Klaus again but then he remembered something important.

“Klaus wait” he uttered before reaching into his pocket and producing a flask “ You need to drink this”.

“I’m sober” Klaus said plainly, though he did not need to do it to conjure Dave anymore he still figured his siblings would be disappointed if he drank.

Dave sighed “Its not drink Klaus, its blood, I can tell you have been struggling to sleep and that the sun must bother you, its why I came when it was cloudy but you need to drink soon”.

Reluctantly Klaus took the flask from him “Anything for my forever with you” he said before drinking the flask whole. Klaus had gone a week without blood; it was shocking to Dave that he had gone on that long without it. When the flask was empty Klaus pulled Dave towards him “Now what I really want” he whispered before pressing their lips together.

In the heated kiss he could feel Klaus’s newly dropped fangs, this was new but it felt so good. The taste of blood in Klaus’s mouth caused his own fangs to appear.

“God Dave I feel like such a little Goth boy but those fangs are so sexy” Klaus giggled.

“They only come out when you’re thirsty speaking of which do you want some more” he said as he pulled another hip flask from his coat. Before suddenly a knife came flying at him, landing on the couch cushion just a centimetre from his face.

“I told you I would fucking stab you” Diego bit out as he made his way into the room, I left you guys alone to talk and was walking past and what do I find you giving my brother drink”. He then snatched the flask from the floor where Dave had dropped it when the knife came flying towards him.

He was usually able to stop objects but it was like Diego’s knife obeyed its own rules.

Without warning Diego opened the flask “What even is this crap” Diego spat out as he smelled it. His face then churned “Seriously what is this”.

Klaus sighed, “Diego are the others back?”

“Don’t change the subject Klaus”

“I wasn’t trying to, look I can explain but I would rather do it once so can you just get everyone, Please?”

Begrudgingly Diego nodded, “Fine I will but no funny business when I’m gone Klaus, and you” he then pulled Dave by the collar “I don’t know who the hell you are but do not touch him”.

Dave didn’t know what it was about Diego but the guy did honestly scare him so he shockingly nodded.

When Diego left the room Klaus giggled before pressing a kiss to his cheek “He acts tough but he is such a softy”.

“Well he makes it very obvious” Dave added. “Klaus how are you so calm, when Sarge explained to me what happened I went into such disbelief.

Klaus rolled his shoulder jokingly “You may have been adopted into this crazy world but I was born into it”.

Dave nodded “I guess, but you seem to not mind the vampire thing”.

“ Hey I get to be young and beautiful and with you forever, I’m not gonna complain” he laughed.

Before Dave could offer a follow up, numerous people started shuffling into the room. One of which was a child nursing a large cup of coffee. “This would want to be good Klaus” the child uttered as he entered he then shot a glare at Dave “Who the hell are you?”

“Fivey Wivey don’t you speak to my boyfriend like that” Klaus spat back, he clearly wasn’t mad just wanting to assert himself but Klaus didn’t care.

“Boyfriend?” Vanya repeated.

“Boyfriend since when” Allison scribbled onto her notepad.

“Since 1968” said Klaus confidently. To which Luther only rolled his eyes at.

“Klaus can you be serious for a second what’s going on” he said.

But then Five suddenly stood up again “He’s not lying, but Klaus how did he get here” he then turned his glare to Dave “Did you steal a briefcase or something, do a bit of time travel”. He then pinched the bridge of his nose “Oh god this is going to be such a can of worms he groaned”.

“Actually _meine familie,_ my sweet sweet Dave here waited for me, for fifty years isn’t that romantic as fuck.

Five then came in closer to inspect Dave “You a ghost or something, Klaus have your powers gotten stronger?”.

“ He’s not a ghost, but you’re not far off” Klaus said nonchalantly before sharing a look with Dave. Dave gave him a nod to go ahead. “My Davey and I are vampires isn’t that great!”

Diego groaned again “Klaus seriously, enough what’s going on” but then Five interrupted.

“I don’t think they are lying, an old buddy of mine from the commission knew a vampire, I didn’t believe it at first but then I met one”. Five then walked across the room removing the mirror from the wall before bringing it back to Klaus and Dave.

“No reflection” Five sighed.

Allison and Vanya placed their hands over their lips in disbelief. Klaus then stood up smiling “ Guys don’t be sad, I get to stay sexy forever and I have the love of my life, I’m going to be okay”.

Sighing Diego put his hand on Klaus’s shoulder “ I guess there is worse things you can do, and love of your life?”

Klaus nods enthusiastically “ Yep, the only person ever to be able to handle all of this” he wiggled his body as he gestured to himself “So much so that he was willing to be with me forever”. He then put his hand out inviting Dave to stand with him.

“I guess welcome to the family then Dave” Diego said before shaking his hand. It was later followed by hugs from Allison and Vanya, an awkward fist pump from Luther and maybe a smile from five, maybe?

As Dave stayed talking with his siblings Klaus made his way to the other side of the room where Ben was standing.

“I knew something was different you know” Ben said “ I just could not place it but it makes sense now, you’re not a living connection to the dead you’re a dead connection to the living. Its why some of the ghosts are staying away from you, they can’t tell they just see you as dead”.

“Ben the more I learn about this, the better and better it gets” Klaus laughs.

Ben rolls his eyes “Forever is a long time Klaus” but Klaus just smiles as he looks out at the scene in front him. This was something he never thought he would have, a good relationship with his siblings, sobriety, the ghosts leaving him alone and above all else Dave. His Dave, his one and only, forever would be a long time but he could not imagine anything more perfect than a forever with Dave Katz.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was definitely some self-indulgent writing. I really just wrote this for fun but gosh golly did I have a great time with this one. I think I may keep this universe through in some one shots since our babies now have a forever together. I really really hope people have fun reading this because I had a ball writing it, Comments would make my life by the way if anyone wants to feed my soul.
> 
> Also this is my first non AU well kinda, its my first time including season one canon, i hope i did a good job !
> 
> xoxo  
> Naomi


End file.
